spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-10-05
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Patrizio Buanne, Meshel Laurie, Damian Callinan, Pigeon John, Guests: Patrizio Buanne, Meshel Laurie, Damian Callinan, Pigeon John Official description Episode Twenty-Two (05/10/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are Italian singer Patrizio Buanne, lady of laughs Meshel Laurie, US rapper Pigeon John and the hilarious Damian Callinan. Myf's Team For Italian singer Patrizio Buanne it is all about the voice. The voice, and an instinctive ability to convey real emotion. The dark, ruggedly handsome singer has sold over two million albums worldwide, won over a legion of fans, and made a mark on international album charts with his three albums rooted in the pop traditions of his Italian homeland. His third self titled album, and in particular his new recordings, have placed a more international slant on his natural way with song, that herald a new era for the Neapolitan. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. On top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to beautiful twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Pigeon John cut his teeth in the early 90's at the legendary Good Life Cafe, spitting rhymes on the same stage with then fledgling, now established artists like Freestyle Fellowship, Kurupt, The Pharcyde and Jurassic 5 on open-mic nights, honing his delivery skills amongst discerning peers. Time spent at local venues and in the studio with friends like LA Symphony and Brainwash Projects put him on the radar as one to watch. Enamoured by PJ's infectious energy and raw talent, Lyrics Born brought PJ into the Quannum fold in 2005. His Quannum Projects debut was the album 'Pigeon John and the Summertime Pool Party'. 'Dragon Slayer' is PJ's second album for Quannum. It's as energetic and witty as any previous Pigeon John release but, way more than ever before, this is his album. With the aid of General Electriks' Herve Salters, he produced the whole record, including, for the first time, recording and chopping up his own instrumentation rather than just flipping samples and banging on an MPC. The dragon that PJ slays isn't just the malaise of a quarter-life crisis; it's all the little obstacles and stories that come together to make a person. Make no bones about it, Damian Callinan may be one of Australia's most versatile, prolific and popular comedians. Former drama teacher turned stand up and character comedian, Damian has starred and appeared in a multitude of TV shows. Damian can be heard on Radio National doing regular satirical arts pieces and on 774ABC in a variety of character and co-hosting roles. Year after year he has produced quality shows on the Australian festival circuit that have showcased his skills as a gifted writer, stand-up and character comedian. He's won a truckload of awards for them, but he hides them away like bad Christmas presents. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes